Rivals Or Friends?
by Dakkaboy123
Summary: Issei Hyoudou and Vali Lucifer are this generations Red Dragon Emperor and White Dragon Emperor. Vali wants a good fight while Issei wants to protect whats dear to him but Vali does the unexpected he tells Issei the truth about Rias's manipulation to protect his Rival and prevent him from being hurt. This has earth shattering effects as Issei makes a choice that will change DXD...
1. Who Can I Trust?

**I deleted my story berserker because I was not happy with it but I have been thinking of a story that focuses on the relationship between Vali and Issei because they are friends and rivals. I will keep this short and everything up till this point has been up to canon.**

 **Who Can I Trust?**

 **Three Factions peace conference**

Issei POV

"Vali, you are with the Khaos Brigade!" I shouted in anger at Vali Lucifer the host of divine dividing and this generation White Dragon Emperor.

"Indeed I am my rival…" He replied calmly from under his balance breaker but I could see his grin

"But to be honest I am disappointed my rival is weak and was duped…" he said cryptically, I ignored his words. I needed to protect Rias and the others.

"Remember Issei you can only go into balance breaker for a limited amount of time" Azazel reminded me, I simply nodded. I made a note to thank him later for the bracelet he gave me. Although he was pretty calm despite losing an arm.

 **[WELSH DRAGON OVERBOOSTER BALNACE BREAKER!] The boosted gear roared**

I was covered in my balance breaker for what was to be the second time, the first time was at the Raisers wedding to save Rias.

"You are going down Vali!" I roared

"Come my Rival don't disappoint me…" He replied is tone calm as ever and it frankly angered me how could he be so calm, so careless?

 **[BOOST!]**

I lunged at Vali with my fist cocked back he waited until the last second before his fist reacted and contacted with my face. The blow was deflected by my helmet and I continued attacking, then I felt a sharp drain on me.

 **[DIVIDE!]**

 **[BOOST!]**

Was my response before I decked Vali in the gut. He replied by headbutting me sending reeling before following with an uppercut to my chin, his barrage did not stop he promptly followed with more attacks. He kneed me in the chest before he decked me in the face sending me backwards. I landed flat on my ass right in front of Rias and the others. I grit my teeth before I got up.

"How weak…. You were just an average student before and now you are the red dragon emperor but you still disappoint me…" Vali spoke with disdain

"You have point there Vali?" I snapped back at his response

"Yeah I want you to get stronger but it seems your master isn't suitable…" He replied

"What did you say about Rias!" I roared, Rias and the others watched on with concern

"Maybe I should kill one of your friends then you will fight better…" Vali said calmly as he hovered in the air, he summoned two balls of blue energy before he launched them at Asia

I reacted immediately **[BOOOST!]** and I jumped in front of Asia taking the blow for her.

"Issei" Rias and Asia shouted out in concern as I was launched backwards several meters

"Don't worry Rias,… I won't disappoint you…." I said proudly as I staggered to my feet, a smile of proudness and concern graced her lips but It was all the motivation I needed.

 **[BOOOST!]**

 **[BOOST!]**

"Let's do this Ddraig!" I roared before charging straight at Vali

"Good you still have some fight" He said with amusement as he stood waiting to receive my attack, I grinned I had him right where I wanted him.

As I got close I stuck my left arm out,

"ASCALON!" I shouted as the dragon slaying blade extended from my gauntlet, I could practically see Vali's eyes widen as he jumped back dodging the sword. But I pursued pressing my advantage, he managed to dodge three strikes before I got him with the fourth sending him backwards still standing but his balance breaker was down.

I could see his cocky grin but I could see a tinge of joy.

"So you are not completely weak…" Vali said as he wiped some blood calmly from his mouth, His divine dividing still present on his back.

"It's still not over though" Vali replied with a grin

 **[VANISHING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER]**

"What!" I spoke in astonishment; he could still activate his balance breaker

 **[The fight does not end until one of us is dead or unable to continue fighting. This is how dragons battle….] Ddraig chimed in**

Vali then charged me; I was caught off guard before a punch to my face knocked me back into my senses. A [Divide] promptly followed.

I could feel my power drain and I grit my teeth as weather Vali's barrage of attacks trying to counter attack but he just kept pushing before he knocked me backwards with a roundhouse kick to the face.

I landed with a solid thud in front of Rias and the others.

"Issei!" Rias screamed with concern, she was going to come to me but was held back by her brother

"Rias! Their power has reached the point where they will vaporize anything in the vicinity" Her brother berated her

"But he needs me!" She shouted with concern, _I grit my teeth. I could… no I can't fail her now!_

I got up on one knee,

"Don't worry about me I will be sure to defeat him!" I told her with determination; she smiled back at my words

"The trust you put in her is endearing, dear rival…" Vali said in a sarcastic tone

"Don't insult Rias!" I shouted back

"If only you knew the truth rival" Vali spoke cryptically

"What truth? What are you talking about!" I screamed in confusion

"The fact that your master has only been using you… she doesn't care about you she even let you die to get your power!" Vali informed Issei while staring at Rias

"No she hasn't been using me! I choose to fight for her!" Issei said determined to ignore Vali's words

"And what do you get for your fighting, you have been near death, injured and what do you get her word of thank and a pat?" Vali said with venom

"Don't insult HER!" I roared using my anger to propel me forward my fist cocked back but he easily dodged me and head-butt me, destroying my helmet, exposing my face.

My eyes gazed back at his serious yellow ones as he held me by the neck of my armor,

"She let you suffer, she knew Yumma was going to kill you and she sat by and waited for you to die…" Vali told Issei the truth, Issei paused for a few seconds before he registered the words.

"What…" I spoke in disbelief

"Don't listen to him Issei! Trust me not him! He threatened to kill Asia!" Rias chimed in

"See; look at your comrades they refuse to look you in the eye…" Vali said while glancing at Akeno, Kiba and Koneko who indeed weren't looking at me… they looked… ashamed….

I freed myself from Vali's grip before turning to Rias. I locked eyes with her before I asked my question,

"Is what he said true?"

"Of course not! I only knew about the fallen angels after they killed you, it was coincidence that you picked up the leaflet!" She lied unconvincingly

"Rias…. I maybe be perverted but I AM NOT DUMB!" I roared feeling insulted she thought I would accept such a blatant lie

"You expect me to believe that it was coincidence I received a leaflet from your familiar that day!" I said raising my tone involuntarily, she couldn't make eye contact anymore and looked away.

The girl, I loved, the girl who saved me, the girl I fought for, Rias… I was nothing but a tool for her… I am a fool….

I grit my teeth and clenched my fists…

"I sacrificed my arm for you to save you against Raiser! I did your errands I trained all day for you! When I rescued from your heartless marriage it was convenient for you but when you knew I was going to die by Yumma's hands the first girl I loved, you didn't save me until it was convenient for you so I could become YOUR [PAWN]!" I shouted in anger, everybody stood silent as I stood there letting out my anger at my master, the girl I loved, there was nothing they could say for her

"We still care about you Issei!" Kiba shouted trying to defuse the situation. I felt a warm sensation down the side of my cheek; it was a tear I was crying… I then felt a sharp ripping sensation in my heart…. This feeling it was familiar…. All too familiar… one I felt before betrayal….

 **"SHUT UP!"** I roared some of my power seeping into my voice giving it a deeper harsher tone

"I trusted you all of you!" my eyes trailing over every single one of them, Michael had a look of sympathy so did Azazel as did Serafall, Sirzechs, Irina, Asia, Xenovia, Gasper, Sona and Tsubaki while Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba had looks of shame.

I then turned to Vali his expression was one of sympathy but I don't know it felt the most earnest in that moment I changed my fate,

"Vali… I am going to join the Khaos brigade" Everyone's eyes widened in horror

"Issei wait you are making a rash decision!" Sona shouted her stoic expression now gone replaced with one of shock and concern

"Issei! Calm down you are not thinking straight!" Sirzechs chimed in, Azazel and Michael had no words appropriate for the situation

"Ise-kun…" Rias tried to speak but i ignored her and turned to my rival

"Welcome to the Khaos Brigade" He said a tone of satisfaction accompanying his words

Suddenly I felt Sirzechs aura charge.

"I can't allow you Issei to join them…" he spoke a hardened expression

"Onii-sama wait!" Rias pleaded

Suddenly a man wielding a staff appeared beside Vali.

"Bikou why are you here…." Vali asked with confusion

"We need you to fight against the northern gods" the man known as Bikou spoke

"You are the descendent of Sun Wukong and the current monkey king aren't you?" Azazel spoke knowingly; the man turned to Azazel and nodded before speaking

"Indeed I am, sorry to arrive unattended" a cheeky grin laid in the aftermath of his remark

A large pulse of power was detected as Issei shouted in agony, everyone turned to him, on the floor were Rias's eight pawns covered in blood and parts of Issei's body tissue. Issei was panting while blood dribbled from his nose, mouth but blood poured out of his chest wound.

"I-I am n-no longer your servant Rias…" I said triumphantly as everyone stared on in shock, a half satisfied smile gracing my lips

"L-let's go Vali…" I said to my Rival who nodded

"He's coming as well?" Bikou spoke with shock to which Vali nodded and the monkey grinned

"Well this is going to be interesting…" Bikou spoke before he prepared to teleport

"Wait Issei!" Rias shouted as she ran after me but did not get more than five steps before I teleported the last words I said to her were

"Goodbye Rias"

 **WOW I LOVED WRITING THIS! I think it went well I hope you guys enjoyed it as well and I just realized something very true about Rias it can be summed up in the life referring to Raiser and her convince, in other words she does whatever is convenient for her whenever ignoring the consequences. Please review your thoughts! Until next time!**


	2. Aftermath

**Well, firstly I want to thank you for the overwhelming support I received in the first chapter, 40 plus reviews is amazing along with 100 follows. Some reviewers have said that Vali doesn't care about Issei therefore would not tell him I can see where you are coming from but if you think about it he does care for Issei, he did threaten Issei's parents and his friends but in the episode when he activated juggernaut drive Vali had no obligation to save Issei yet he did so, sure you can argue that he only did it so he could ensure a good fight from his Rival but it lends itself to the thought that he does care about his rival to an extent. Also Vali and Issei's relationship is represented in a manner of rivals but almost too friendly so I merely built on those thoughts.**

 **There are just a more few things I would like to say before I continue to the story and I feel are important things that should be mentioned, Firstly I am not a Rias hater, Secondly This story is not meant to bash Rias and I don't think it is bashing her Thirdly the term Fanon means Idea's widely accepted by the fanfiction community even if they are not actually expressed in canon work just for your information. Fourthly I believe as fanfiction writers we shouldn't feel a need to conform to things from canon a usual case being Rias having to be presented in a good light always. Sorry if I annoyed or offended anyone I just felt like I need to say anyway now let's get on with the story!**

 **Aftermath**

Issei, Vali and Bikou arrived out of teleportation circle; they arrived in a large mansion. A beautiful voluptuous woman with alluring hazel gold eyes, first thing Issei realized was here pupils were cat like. She was wearing a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads and an ornately detailed headband. The inside of the kimono was read and was open at her shoulders giving Issei a good view of her cleavage and large breasts. Normally Issei would be like a rabid, perverted dog if he had seen such a beauty before but he didn't feel anything, his mind was swirling with conflicting and questioning thoughts. Plus the wound in his chest still had not stopped bleeding.

"Ara? Who is the friend Vali-kun and Bikou-kun?" the woman asked as Issei could see her Hazel eyes sizing him up

"He is my rival, the Sekiryuutei" Vali said while looking at Issei who was clutching his wound

"You recruited the Sekiryuutei?" she asked with an incredulous expression

"Something like that" Vali replied not bothering to answer the question

"Me and Bikou are going to go fight the Northern gods, Kuroka take care of him, make sure he is comfortable and settled in" Vali said glancing at Issei before turning to leave with Bikou

After they left, an awkward silence invaded the room before Kuroka looked curiously at Issei's chest wound and realized it was bleeding. She walked up to him and took his hand at first he hesistated but the woman simply rolled her eyes,

"Come on I can't let you bleed to death nya" she said giving a friendly smile, Issei paused, hesitating before allowing her to take his hand.

The moment their hands touched, Issei realized how cold his hand was but he enjoyed the warmth of hers and if she was bothered she didn't show it. She gently lead Issei to the bathroom, not a single word being exchanged between the two but Kuroka began to wonder why would the Sekiryuutei up and join the Khaos Brigade all of a sudden, she wanted to ask him immediately but a part of her was telling her to take her time.

The bathroom was large, with a shower and bathtub being in there, the floors was made of almost bluish colored marble. Issei, realized what was going to happen but he just couldn't get excited the betrayal was still hurting and fresh; frankly he had no time to think about such perverted things.

He began undressing in a lackadaisical attitude stripping down to everything except his boxers, Kuroka was about to open her mouth and say he should take them off but the look in his eyes… his brown eyes were empty, hollow, she felt like he could break at any moment. But one thing stood out for sure the sadness he was feeling it was from a loved one or someone close, she knew about such things because he almost reminded her of herself when she lost Shirone and became a stray devil.

She promptly stripped herself off her Kimono but grabbed a towel instead to cover herself. She led him inside the bathroom and sat him down. She then kneeled onto her knees in front of him, her eyes analyzing his wounds but he kept up his lifeless attitude, his arms hanging by his side limply, his face titled downwards. Kuroka looked at the wound and it looked viscous the cuts were jagged and large it seemed as if something had torn a chunk out of him.

Kuroka nevertheless began healing his wound but as she was partway through healing his wound she glanced up to look at his face and eyes, still the same. Her mind still wondering what happened to him, to cause him to become like this. She decided to finally start asking him questions,

"How did you get this wound?" she asked as she continued healing her hands over his chest emanating healing magic. His mouth opened a slight pause before he spoke,

"I-I tore my evil pieces out…" It seemed like he struggled to even utter those words, his tone was as lifeless as his eyes and heavier then iron. Kuroka also couldn't help but widen her eyes, for someone to tear out their own evil piece it would take incredible will power and strength to physically rip the pieces; she was wondering how he was even alive.

"So you were a devil?" she continued asking, he nodded slowly

"What happened for you to tear out your own evil pieces?" she followed up unable to resist the temptation to ask what happened but after a few moments he still didn't respond.

"It's okay I shouldn't have pried" she said covering her mistake up along with an apologetic smile

"Your name is Kuroka right?" he slowly asked his tone the same as before

"Yeah and what's your name Seikyruutei-kun, nya?" she said light heartedly trying to lift the mood; she could almost see a smile break onto his face but it didn't and his lips remained the same.

"You can call me Issei…" He told her his name

"Ok Issei-kun, so how did you join the Khaos brigade?" She decided to try her luck again, his breathing hiked and he clenched his fists, he also grit his teeth. His reaction alarmed her and she tried to speak to defuse the situation,

"Kuroka, what would you do if you find out the person you liked… fought for… bleed for… betrayed you and let you die to your first crush…" Issei said cryptically, Kuroka paused for a moment before responding. **(Yes I know he seems a bit angsty but I would say it's a normal reaction after finding out the girl you loved had betrayed you)**

"I don't know…" Kuroka answered truthfully, Issei sighed but not in disappointment almost as if he expected it

"I joined the Khaos Brigade because of **her** and Vali" Issei explained, her was said with lots of venom

"Did Vali recruit you or…" she asked but was interrupted by him

"No, He told me the truth and that was more than anyone has done for me and more then he needed to do…" her eyebrow rose slightly at the comment, such an act was unexpected from Vali, he always seemed a bit cold and withdrawn so for him to do such a thing, she was seeing Vali in a different light.

By this moment, she had finally healed his wound all that was left was to clean the blood. She dipped a towel in water before slowly wiping the blood off his chest. No words were exchanged between the two for some time, but then when she finally finished getting him cleaned up.

"Thank you…" he said to her

"No problem Issei-nya" she said with a small smile

"Now let me show you to where you can sleep" she told him before leading him down the hallway towards a door at the end.

"Would you like to be alone or me to keep you company?" she offered

"No… I want to be alone… but… Thank you Kuroka…" he replied with a quarter smile before entering the room

The room was large with a bed in the middle along with two bedside drawers, the room appeared to have its own bathroom while there was also a television.

"I hope it's comfortable if you need anything I will be in the room next to you" she told him gesturing to a door that was right of Issei's door, Issei nodded his understanding.

"Good Night… Kuroka…" he said before entering the room.

Issei removed his clothing throwing it onto the floor leaving himself in his boxers before he slipped under the cover sheets. He stared up at the ceiling as he remained in bed,

"Ddraig did I do the right thing?" Issei asked his dragon partner, there was no response for a few seconds but the dragon spoke

 **[Yes, you did partner. She betrayed your trust, lied to you, let you die at the hands of the first girl you loved and yet you did so much for her, look what you got in return…. And even if you didn't do the right thing I would always be on your side as your friend and partner]**

"Thank you Ddraig…" Issei thanked the dragon for his words

[Partner…. You do realize you don't have long to live…. Tearing those evil pieces out of you made you human again but tore away most of your life force…. All you will have left is a few years, 10 possibly 15 if you are luck…] Ddraig informed his partner

"Is there any way to fix it…" Issei asked

 **[Yes, there is but we can talk about it tomorrow for now you need to rest…]**

Issei nodded his consent before he closed his eyes and fell into a heavy slumber.

After a few hours, Issei heard a female voice,

"Wake up Issei" Issei opened his eyes to find someone he did not expect, Yumma.

He stood up and pressed his back into the backboard of the bed. Yumma/ Raynare, she was there laying across the bed in her fallen angel straps looking up at Issei.

"Oh is that your response when you meet your first love again?" She teased with a sadistic grin

"The first love that killed me" Issei reminded her pointedly, his eyes were sharp and hollow.

"Oh that's all in the past at least I was up front about it and not that devil bitch, Rias" She spoke standing up and looking down at Issei, Issei didn't know what to say he definitely knew he was hallucinating and was it really worth arguing with a hallucination.

"Come on Issei let's be honest she used you and that's why you should get revenge on her and what a better to do it while being a part of the Khaos Brigade" She suggested calmly

"I do hate Rias…. But do I really want to kill her and what about the others Akeno, Kiba, Koneko sure they have to take some of the blame. But, Xenovia, Asia and Irina I can't blame them, they didn't know…" Issei mulled over, suddenly he was slapped by Raynare.

"Dammit! You are being a dumbass; if you forgive her she will only betray you again!" She berated him, Issei grit his teeth in anger and clenched his fist and stood up facing Raynare.

"Shut up! You betrayed me as well I loved you… I truly loved you!" Issei admitted and all he got was laughing

"SHUT UP!" Issei roared before punching Raynare in the face but she merely dissipated and all that was left was a wall with his fist dent in it.

Issei, fell back onto the bed, his hands clutching his fist as tears began streaming down his face. He didn't know what to do, revenge, betrayal, anger, hatred all these emotions were swirling in his head.

He heard a gentle knocking on the door, he turned to look and saw it was Kuroka. Her expression turned to one of sadness as she saw the boy crying. She immediately came over and sat beside him, her arm grasping his hands.

"Issei what is wrong?" she asked with concern

"N-No it's fine Kuroka, I-I didn't mean to wake you up" he tried to wave her off

"Of course you're not fine!" she exclaimed but then she did something unexpected she hugged him, Issei froze at first but then he reciprocated the hug all the while still crying. She began slowly and comfortingly stroking his hair, Issei didn't know why Kuroka would care so much about him, they only just met yet it was endearing how much she did care and it made him feel safe…

"Kuroka… T-Thank you for being…" Issei tried to speak but Kuroka hushed him

"You don't need to say a word…"

They remained embraced for some time how long Issei couldn't recall but he eventually broke the hug.

"I-I feel better now thank you…" she merely nodded and gave a comforting smile

"No problem Ise-kun but when you are ready to say why you're in so much pain I will be waiting" she told him, Issei nodded

"Good night… Kuroka…" he said with a small smile

"Good night Issei" she replied as the new friends headed off to sleep.

 **I hope you liked this chapter, I am finding this a very enjoyable story to write and yes I know Issei does seem a bit angsty and bitter but I felt it was appropriate to the situation as he would be feeling betrayed and angry. I hope you also don't mind that I made Kuroka a bit more mature in the situation as I imagine her as the kind of person who is only carefree in the right/appropriate moments.**

 **I will also write about the aftermath with Rias and the three factions next chapter as i felt this chapter should only focus on Issei and Kuroka and build their relationship.**

 **With regards to the harem,**

 **Kuroka**

 **Xenovia**

 **Irina**

 **Asia**

 **Possibly Rosseweisse haven't decided yet**

 **So yeah, that all but this chapter was kind of unexpected I planned on updating Blood Dragon Emperor and then Ero god after that but now that this chapter is out of the way I will be updating those stories. One last thing I hope you all have a good summer and until next time!**


	3. Aftermath Part 2: Straining Relationship

**This chapter will be about Rias and everyone else and how they take what just happened. I also would like to thank you all for the massive support about 200 follows in 2 chapters and 70+ reviews that's amazing! Thank you again for all the support and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Aftermath Part 2: Straining Relationships**

(Three Factions side)

The world seemed to halt as Issei teleported away. Not a single breath was heard; neither were their hearts or even a single wisp of wind…. Time just froze.

Everyone was simply processing the situation, the rather grim situation. Asia had fallen to her knee's, Akeno, Kiba, Xenovia, Koneko remained still as did Rias. Azazel, Serafall, Sirzechs along with Sona had a hard thinking expression etched into their faces as they began analyzing the consequences of what had just happened. Michael simply let his head lay down as he frowned, this was not good but a part of him was disgusted by what Rias had done, no one should be allowed to die when you could prevent it, even fallen angels new that but Rias she had done otherwise. The person hardest hit was Irina… She was shaking her hands quivering in anger as she kept replaying the words in her head,

 _"She let you suffer, she knew Yumma was going to kill you and she sat by and waited for you to die…"_

Irina drew her conclusions to this, her childhood friend the boy she loved since childhood had been turned into a devil because of Rias and instead of asking him she just let him die and then capitalized on his death. Irina turned on her heel and walked up to Rias her angel wings spread from behind her, they were flickering between pure white and jet black.

She pulled her hand back and slapped Rias, a resounding smack knocked everyone out of their shell shocked state.

"Irina!" Xenovia exclaimed in shock but then much to everyone's shock she slapped Rias again who didn't react

"Irina! Stop you are going to fall!" Michael exclaimed

"You…. Whore… you let Issei die just so you could get his power!" Irina said in a low tone but her words were sharp as obsidian, her usually cheerful eyes had hardened and looked like they could break someone by her just looking at them. Her fists were clenched as a tear escaped her eye.

"I should smite a devil like you right now and make the world a better place…" she spoke darkly as she summoned a light sword and brandished it, Rias didn't move but her body was shaking.

"Irina, step away from my sister" Sirzechs warned the angry angel his gaze meeting hers but Irina simply turned back to Rias

"Because of you! Issei left us! And now because of you I may never be able to tell him I loved him!" Irina shouted in anger before sprouting her wings and taking off, tears flowing.

"Irina! Wait" Michael said as he began chasing after her, Xenovia glanced at Rias before glancing back at Irina; she spread her wings and took off after them. The situation that had just transpired had shook everyone out of their shock and back into reality.

Asia began sobbing uncontrollably to which Gasper joined her. Gasper although shy felt closer to Issei then anyone else in the peerage he was like a big brother to Gasper, always encouraging him and he helped Gasper control his power. Koneko gently rested her hand on their shoulders giving them what little comfort she could, she wasn't showing it but what Issei had done and Rias had shocked her. But her animosity was directed at Rias, Issei sure he was a pervert but he was nice guy and always tried, he genuinely did not deserve this.

"Rias why…. Issei he was so nice and you…." Asia tried to speak her words forced and her tone tearful in the end she couldn't even finish her sentence and began crying.

Akeno face was stoic she had to try at least, but on the inside it was turmoil she had just lost Issei, someone who had accepted her true form despite being killed by Fallen angels but after what had just happened, we will he even take her back? She is in essence the representation of the two creatures he hates. The fallen angel who broke his heart and killed him and the devil who betrayed his trust and broke what was left of his fragile heart.

Kiba had a look of gloom and disappointment on his face as he glanced at the floor his hands gripping his sword. Kiba was angry not because of Issei leaving and betraying them instead he felt like what Issei had done was justified he did not deserve to be with a bunch of people who don't respect him for who he is and don't value his trust, Issei had helped him to overcome his past and this was how Issei was repayed by being betrayed by the people who he cared for. Kiba stuck his sword into the ground and began leaning on it as he felt his legs weaken in anger and disappointment.

"I'm sorry Issei…. I am not a good friend…." Kiba spoke in disappointment as tears escaped his eyes and trailed down his cheek

Rias herself was a mixture of shock, anger and disappointed. Shocked that Issei would join the chaos brigade, angry that he had basically thrown away his devil hood right in front of her and she had lost her strongest piece but disappointed in herself she should have gone about reviving Issei in a better manner. She could only begin to fathom what he was feeling but in the end she could never understand what he felt no matter how long she would try she would never understand how it felt to be killed by your first love and then the people who you cared for to betray to you and lie to you.

"Issei…" She spoke longingly as she stared into the sky, she could not say anything at this moment.

Sona and Tsubaki stood by solemnly as they had no words of sympathy they could offer also the really did not interact with Issei so they could not

The moment was depressing and the air was heavy with guilt, anger and shock. The four adults, Serafall, Grayfia, Azazel and Sirzechs would not show their emotions but understood the gravity of their situation and why Issei reacted in this manner but one thing shocked them was how Vali knew how Issei died, Rias had obviously skipped out on a few details to her brother and Grayfia.

"Grayfia look after them we have to discuss what just happened" Sirzechs asked Grayfia in a serious tone she merely nodded her affirmation at his request.

Sirzechs, Azazel and Serafall teleported away to the hill on Kuoh where they could discuss things in private, they were soon joined by Michael who had a frown on his face.

"How is she?" Serafall asked the archangel

"She is completely distraught and wants nothing short of Rias's head but Xenovia is managing to dissuade her… but I am afraid our peace is off to a very rocky start." Michael explained his tone solemn

"It really is…. But I am going to ask the one thing on our minds how did Vali know about how Issei died but we didn't?" Azazel asked glancing at all the leaders, his eyes rolling over them slowly and deliberately

"We have to assume that Vali was following Issei… but then that leads to the question how would he know Issei was the red dragon emperor the signal must have been really weak…" Sirzechs guessed it was plausible but farfetched at the same time

"Could it be possible resonance between the two rival sacred gears?" Serafall asked looking at Azazel hoping he would elaborate

"By resonance do you mean that because they are Rival sacred gears they can much easily detect other?" Azazel elaborated further to which Serafall nodded

"It is possible but in the end I haven't studied those two sacred gears enough to give a concrete answer and doesn't like I will for a while" Azazel admitted with a wry smile at the end of his sentence

"The next question is how do we deal with the Khaos Brigade having the Red Dragon Emperor in addition to the White Dragon Emperor" Azazel said bringing their attention to the alarming situation in front of him

"Not to mention Issei has Ascalon as well" Michael added

"As if the situation isn't bad enough" Sirzechs sighed thinking back on the situation at the school and how he was concerned for his sister. The leaders began their debate on how to deal with the situation.

Meanwhile back at the school…

"Say Something Rias!" Akeno shouted in anger as she stared down her friend and king, Akeno had lost she could not keep her eternal turmoil in anymore

"What do you want me to say Akeno…" Rias said staring back at her friend her words pointed and laced with venom.

"Don't you at least fell sorry for what you did to Issei!" Akeno continued shouting

"Don't try to put the whole blame on me! We are all to blame! You could have suggested we warned him!" Rias said pointing her finger at Akeno

"Well at least I was honest with Issei…." Akeno spat in her rage, her violet eyes staring daggers into Rias

A few stark seconds passed before Rias's aura flared followed by Akeno's. Kiba, Koneko, Tsubaki and Sona reacted immediately jumping on their friends and pulling them apart before they could hurt each other. Sona and Kiba held a struggling Rias while Koneko and Tsubaki held back a wrathful Akeno.

"Your fighting is not helping!" Kiba shouted trying to defuse the situation, as he held from behind, his arms coming from under her shoulders

"Think would Issei want to see you two fighting like this!" Sona said throwing her words behind Kiba's as they barely held back a charged Rias.

Akeno then all of a sudden blasted back Tsubaki, while Koneko was stunned by Akeno's action and before she could grab her back Akeno had zapped Rias, Kiba and Sona sending the three reeling. However, Rias quickly counterattacked sending a blast back at Akeno who sprouted her wings and dodged.

"ENOUGH!" Grayfia roared before promptly freezing the bickering girls after a few seconds left for them to "cool down" after a few seconds passed Grayfia unfroze them the two girls looked at each other before turning away from each other.

"Issei! Issei… why…. Did I do something wrong?" Asia began wailing In hysteria as she began blaming herself, Kiba immediately walked over and knelt by the crying nun.

"No… Asia you didn't do anything wrong" Kiba attempted to comfort her

"No! If I hadn't then Issei wouldn't have blamed me!" Asia continued

"Issei is just angry… I am sure when he calms down he will come back to us" Kiba said with a small fake smile but it was all that needed to be said as Asia hugged him, she continued crying on Kiba who returned a hug. No one said anything as they all were too caught up in their own thoughts.

Rias walked over to where her eight evil pieces were and she scooped up each one they were now the only thing she had to remember Issei by, he would be forever changed.

(With Xenovia and Irina)

All Xenovia could do in this moment was hug her friend. She was the one hardest hit by the truth because after all she was the one who knew Issei the longest.

"I am going to kill her… That woman… I will kill her" Irina said in anger as she continued crying on Xenovia

"And what good would that do?" Xenovia asked her friend, indeed what good would it do

"It will lessen Issei's suffering and make sure that woman won't hurt anyone else!" Irina retorted

"And what start a war?" Xenovia replied

"I will do anything for Issei! Anything so he could come back!" Irina shouted

"Do you want Issei to comeback to see you as a murderer? Who knows he may forgive Rias… and when he finds out that you killed her do you think he will love you back?" Xenvoia said suggesting a scenario, Irina's grip on Xenovia tightened

"I want Issei back… I want him back…" Irina cried softly

"So do I… So do I…" Xenovia replied as she began thinking about Issei

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the character interactions were as you would expect. I know you want longer chapters but I felt like this was a good way to end. On another note I have added more girls to the harem list making the harem list as follows:**

 **Xenovia**

 **Irina**

 **Rosseweisse**

 **Jeanne (Hero Faction)**

 **Kuroka**

 **Le fay Pendragon**

 **Tiamat**

 **Kunou**

 **Koneko**

 **Serafall (Don't know how I am going to do that but I want to)**

 **Gabriel**

 **Akeno**

 **Those are people who I am sure will be in the harem, I am kind of in between on quite a few characters so I decided to allow you to vote, so I will setup a poll on my profile after this chapter and you will be allowed four votes for the choices, The choices are**

 **Asia**

 **Sona**

 **Tsubaki**

 **Ravel**

 **Yasaka**

 **Grayfia**

 **Venelana (I don't know thought I may aswell throw it in, I like a challenge)**


	4. Coming To Grips

**New chapter here we go!**

 **Coming to Grips**

A plain grass field greeted Issei's sight. The sight was awfully calming and the gentle wind felt nice on his face. Then suddenly a figure appeared an all too familiar figure, she was merely a few steps away.

"Rias…" Issei spoke with Venom said Rias turned around however for some reason Issei couldn't see her eyes they were covered by her crimson hair but she had a grin on her lips. She suddenly closed the distance in one step, she leaned in to Issei's ear and spoke.

"Will you die for me Issei?"

Issei eyes widened before he reacted and punched Rias however she merely exploded into small particles but as she did her cruel laughter reverberated through his surroundings. Then all of a sudden Issei found himself dropping into a black pit but as he fell he looked up to see everyone his friends, Kiba, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Konek and worst of all Rias. Staring down at him a calm, evil grin on their face.

"RIASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" Issei roared as he fell deeper and deeper until there was no light just darkness…. Coldness… Betrayal

* * *

Issei jolted up in the real world, his breath heavy, his body covered in a cold sweat. He then began calming himself down, knowing it was only a dream.

 **[Issei, are you okay?] Ddraig asked with concern**

"I am fine Ddraig but I have come to a decision Ddraig…" Issei spoke seriously

"I… can never forgive what Rias did to me…. I was too blind to see I was being manipulated all I see were her breasts… and I was too blind to see everything else…" Issei lamented

 **[What about the others?] Ddraig asked**

"I… will need more time to think about what I will do with them…" Issei admitted

 **[By the way Issei, I have found a way to increase your power and make you live longer] Ddraig informed Issei**

"How?" Issei asked curious as too what Ddraig's plan was

 **[I will turn you into a dragon] Ddraig declared, Issei paused for a few moments increased power and life isn't bad at all but he felt there was a catch.**

 **[If I turn you into a dragon your power and life will increase however you will become even more susceptible to dragon slaying weaponry or techniques and you will be extermly susceptible to one emotion…] Ddraig explained before Issei interjected**

"Rage"

 **[Yes, unfortunately this is something no dragon escape and it can be our greatest power or our greatest downfall] Ddraig admitted**

 **[Partner, I should warn you I have never done this before and there maybe side effects…] Ddraig warned his partner, Issei paused for a few moments thinking over his options.**

"I still want to do it" Issei made his decision

 **[Okay, Partner…] Ddraig said**

 **[That's one thing I always liked about you partner your willpower…. No matter how many times you got knocked down you got back up] Ddraig complimented Issei**

"Thanks Ddriag…" Issei said with a half-smile

 **[Now Issei I recommend you get some distance from here… your power will fluctuate and…. This process is painful…] Ddraig said, Issei nodded his confirmation and opened the window and jumped.**

Issei turned around to see the place he was living in was a mansion but it appeared to be in the middle nowhere as it was surrounded by thick forests. The timeof day was dusk and there was gentle wind howling through the forests.

Issei jogged into a forest for several minutes before he stopped at a clearing. He glanced around before making sure there was no one there.

"This should be good" Issei said to Ddraig

 **[Issei grit your teeth… this is going to hurt] Ddraig warned**

A few seconds passed before Issei fell to his knee's clutching his body and his screams echoed through the forest.

* * *

Kuroka woke up, stretching herself and yawning. She got up and quickly got dressed, she need to check on Issei. She frowned to herself when she thought about Issei, she really wondered what happened to the boy, his eyes… they reminded her of herself when she first had to leave Shirone.

She only knew three things about Issei, he must have been a devil but is no longer, he is the red dragon emperor and someone hurt him. She really wanted to know what happened to him but she knew she couldn't just ask him, she needed time.

As Kuroka got out of the room, she was greeted by the sight of two blondes. The first blonde was a bespectacled young man with blonde hair and he was dressed in a business center. The next was a cute foreign girl with a slim body, shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes. She was young appearing to be around the same age as a middle schooler. Unlike the male blond she wore a sorceress-like dress with huge blue hat with a black bow and yellow stars and matching cape with pink flowers and a white interior. The man was Arthur Pendragon and the woman was Le Fay Pendragon.

"Arthur, Le Fay back from London?" Kuroka asked the two blondes

"Yes, how are you Kuroka?" Le fay asked with a chirpy smile

"Good, we have a new guest" Kuroka informed them to which her brother raised his eyebrows slightly in surprise

"Who might he be?" Arthur asked his voice laced with trace amounts of curiosity

"The Red Dragon Emperor" Kuroka said leading them to his room; she opened the room to find Issei was not there.

"Um, Kuroka it seems the Red Dragon Emperor is not here" Le Fay pointed out, Kuroka eyes widened in horror did he run away?

"He was here last night…" Kuroka said before she began sensing his presence, he didn't run away but he was nearby… but something was off… he seemed different

"He is nearby in the forest" Kuroka informed them

"What is he doing there?" Arthur asked unsure

"I don't know" Kuroka admitted with a frown

The three of them journeyed to where they detected Issei. He was in clearing in the forest and as they peered through the foliage their jaws dropped.

They saw Issei on his knee's however what first greeted them were two large red dragon wings jutting out of his back. They then saw his right arm had turned into dragon scales and instead of fingers Issei had five claws. Issei seemed to be in pain as his body was sweating and shaking.

Kuroka's eyes widened she realized why he seemed different that was because he became a dragon!

"Issei?" Kuroka spoke as she stepped into the clearing followed by Arthur and Le fay, Le fay looked at awe in Issei as if she stared at something pretty.

Issei immediately turned showing his face to Kuroka, his right eye had dragon scales growing around it while his right eye turned to that of a green color while his left eye remained brown however his slits become smaller and seemed like a cut indicative of a Dragon. Some people would have called it disgusting but it actually made him intimidating. Kuroka had to stop herself from jumping Issei, his aura… his scent… his power which has clearly increased… it was intoxicating. Issei stood up showing that he had grown in height as well.

"Issei you have become a dragon?" Kuroka asked just to make sure, Issei nodded and smiled showing off that he had two fangs. Le Fay still looked mesmerized while Arthur looked as if he was analyzing Issei.

"Ddraig said there might be side effects because he has never done this before" Issei said while glancing at his Dragon left arm and wings.

"Why did you become a dragon?" Kuroka asked, she and the others were curious why Issei all of a sudden decided to become a dragon.

"After tearing out my evil pieces I lost most of my life force, tearing them also practically messed up my insides so I had ten years to live fifteen if I was lucky" Issei explained, everyone nodded their understanding

"Um… Kuroka who are your friends?" Issei asked while glancing at Arthur and Le Fay

"I am Arthur Pendragon descendant of King Arthur" Arthur introduced himself

"Le Fay descendant of Morgan le Fay and King Arthur and we are brother and sister" Le Fay introduced himself

"Issei Hyoudou, the red dragon emperor" Issei introduced himself

"Are you guys with the Khaos Brigade?" Issei asked to which he received nods, He then turned to Kuroka

"I am sorry for disappearing like that… it just I didn't want to worry you" Issei told the nekomata while rubbing the back of his neck

"It's okay Ise-kun just don't do it again" Kuroka berated him to which he nodded

They then all began making their way to the mansion where to everyone's surprise Vali and Bikou were there.

"Woah, looks like somebody became a dragon" Bikou said noticing Issei's transformation

"Thank you for stating the obvious Bikou" Vali said with a slight hint of annoyance

"You should see this Issei" Vali said throwing Issei a paper, it was from the underworld and the headline was

"Red Dragon Emperor killed in attack by Khaos Brigade, Rias Gremory mourns loss of beloved pawn"

Issei grit his teeth in anger, before he threw the paper on the ground. His body was shaking in anger, mourns loss… if they fucking valued him more… what about his feelings? The fact people he trusted lied to him…

Kuroka in that moment realized that Rias Gremory was his master the same peerage that had Shirone, but what happened to Issei she still didn't know but she had one more clue to helping her finding out. While Arthur and Le Fay took notice of his hostile reaction.

"Mourns loss… my ass if they cared for me they would have never lied to me…" Issei spat with venom his eyes turning a hue of green.

"They are trying to cover the fact that you joined the Khaos Brigade" Vali pointed out

"But how long do they expect to keep it a secret?" Arthur asked

"As long as they can… finding out that the Red Dragon Emperor sided with a brigade that seeks to destroy the world and has Ophis and the white dragon emperor is bound to cause panic" Vali explained

"Vali, please train me… I need to get stronger… not only for myself but so I can get my revenge…" Issei asked with serious eyes to which Vali merely nodded and smiled.

 **First thing I would like to say is I hope you don't mind how I made Issei a dragon because I can't imagine it to be an instantaneous thing but rather a painful process because you are literally changing yourself and restructuring your bones and muscles etc.**

 **Secondly, I know Issei seems to have recovered quickly and all but he has not, he is still very much angry and hurt on the inside its just now he has found a goal for himself to focus on.**

 **Thirdly, I have been looking through the reviews and taking into consideration all your words, mainly your words regarding Issei and his harem. So I have decided for now that 5 people will join Issei's harem Kuroka, Le fay, Irina, Xenovia and Rosseweisse. Those 5 will slowly be integrated into the story and will be the members of Issei's harem for sure while the others depending on how the story goes will or will not be added.**

 **Fourthly, I should probably explain why I didn't choose Asia well I don't like her character personally also the Issei in my story will mature and wisen up and he will only really see Asia as a friend/ younger sister at best. So yeah enough of my authors note, I will be updating Olympian dragon next so until next time!**


	5. Your Demons

**Well I decided to write this as I had inspiration so therefore why not and plus I find writing to be quite relaxing considering I have exams coming up, stress is definitely hanging over me.**

 **Your Demons**

It had been several months since Issei had departed the company of Rias, her peerage and the three factions. They had faked Issei's death because they needed to keep everyone calm and finding out that both the heavenly dragons were part of the Khaos brigade would have caused untold panic.

However, behind the scenes Rias and her peerage along with Irina, Xenovia and members in the higher echelons of three factions that could be trusted have also been contributing to the search effort but to no avail.

Issei had disappeared without a trace no matter what they did, no matter what magic they employed they could not find Issei. Rias had fallen into a depressive state along with friction between Akeno and Irina who felt Rias had robbed them of their love. Kiba had to play peacemaker between Rias and Akeno while Gasper attempted to maintain the peace as well. They both felt a need to stay strong for everyone else and to make sure no one would be suspicious and ask any unneeded questions. Xenovia had been keeping Irina at bay so Rias head isn't separated from her body. While Michael as well as Gabriel have been providing council for Irina to prevent her from falling while also trying to help get her through her grief.

Sona had been doing her best to comfort Rias and get her to keep her head on straight and maintain the aura and stature of what is expected from an heir to a devil household. However, now more than ever Sona hopped Rias will pull through as there was a ceremony to celebrate the new young devils followed by a party that will be hosted by Sirzechs.

Sona, Rias and their peerage gathered in the occult research club room dressed in formal wear. Rias wearing a red dress that accentuated her curves and showed off her cleavage while Akeno was dressed in her white kimono, Sona was dressed in a regal dark purple dress whil every other devil was dressed in Kuoh uniform.

"Remember Rias, we are the heads of two devil households and the future generation of Devils lets act like it." Sona told Rias

"I know Sona" Rias replied calmly to her childhood friend who sent her an analytic glare before they both teleported.

* * *

Sona and Rias along with their peerage teleported in front of the waiting room before the ceremony. They heard some commotion that caused Rias and Sona to exchange glances before they calmly pushed the door open fully knowing what was behind that door.

They opened the doors to be greeted by the sight of the heir to Agares house, Seekvaira Agares currently arguing with the heir to Glasya-Labolas, Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas.

"What are you still mad at me calling you a virgin I could fix that if you just ask nicely…." He spoke with vulgar and crass

"Shut your mouth you uncouth dog!" Seekvaira retorted as she pushed up her glasses

"What did you call me bitch!" he roared in anger as he stepped forward his chest pumped forward like an alpha male.

"These two are always arguing" Sona shook her head in annoyance

"Ah cousin how are you doing?" A masculine voice called Sona and Rias turned to see the heir to the house of Bael and Rias's cousin Sairarog

"Good Sairarog and you?" Rias greeted her cousin cordially and with familiarity

"I am good, my condolences to your pawn. I wish I could have fought him" He spoke sincerely, Rias frowned slightly before quickly shaking it off and returning to her normal face.

"Thank you and I know you would have loved to meet him" she barely managed to speak

"I will catch up with you in a moment cousin let me deal out some manners to our fellow devil" He spoke calmly before flashing a smile and walking towards the arguing devil pair.

The cracking of his knuckles which were obnoxiously loud cut through the air and turned the attention of the arguing devils towards him.

"Listen Zephyrdor why don't you leave it be and stop embarrassing your house" he spoke calmly as he held one of his knuckles in his palms

"What you say to me Bael?" Zephyrdor shouted as he turned to the devil a cocky expression emblazoned on his face

"Calm yourself down Zephyrdor or I will" Sairarog commented calmly and with a hint of threat bind his words

"Bring it on, I ain't afraid of you!" Zephyrdor shouted before Sairarog shrugged his shoulders before he whacked his fist out and punched the young devil straight in the gut. A sonic boom heard as the punch contacted before he sent the devil off his ass straight through a couple of pillars into a wall.

"Now that is over, let's enjoy ourselves until we are called upon the by the elders" Sairarog spoke as if nothing happened before flashing a charismatic smile

* * *

The young devils stood side by side along their peerages before a council of elders as well as the four satans along with Michael and Azazel who were permitted to watch as a show of cooperation. Michael was accompanied by Irina. The elders had asked Sairarog, Seekvaira and Zephyrdor what their aspirations was before now coming to Rias Gremory.

"So young heiress of Gremory what is your aspirations?" one of the elders asked

"To become stronger not only myself but my peerage so that we can protect each other and also protect the house and name of Gremory" Rias spoke calmly and determination the elders nodded in approval at Rias's words while Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, Sona her peerage and Rias's peerage smiled for her. She had come a long way in the past few months' despite losing her beloved pawn.

Next up was Sona who steeled herself for the ridicule she very well expected and knew she would receive for stating her future aspirations.

"Heiress to the house of Sitri what is your aspiration?" the same elder who asked Rias the question asked her. Sona took a deep breath before speaking

"I wish to create a rating school for devils of all classes where they can learn how the art of rating games and the school will even hold rating games for low class devils to practice and also it will train devils of all standings. That is my aspiration" Sona spoke with determination as she faced the elders, a pregnant pause followed before the elders burst into laughter.

"A rating game school for low class devils preposterous!" One of them shouted as they laughed

"You are as delusional as your aspirations" another one spoke, Sona could feel Saji shake in livid anger behind her while some of the devils present smiled sympathetically

 **"** **Isn't it disgusting to laugh at one's dreams?"** A powerful voice spoke cutting through the laughter. Rias, Sona, their respective peerages, Irina, Michael, Azazel, Sirzechs and Serafall blood froze cold at that voice.

"Who are you!" One of the elders shouted suddenly as everyone went on alert. A figure of crimson armour seemingly stepped out of the shadows accompanied by the S-class stray devil Kuroka.

"Kuroka the S-class stray devil and the red dragon emperor!" One of the emperors spoke in horror. The satans, Azazel and Michael immediately rose to their feet only for a figure in a jester outfit to materialize on their table lying down. His mask was one with a big smile on it.

"Sit down and enjoy the show ladies and gentlemen!" The voice spoke with excitement before the leaders could even react they found themselves bound to the very chairs they just stood up from.

"Loki!" Azazel shouted in horror

"You are with the Khaos brigade as well!" Azazel spoke in shock

"Yup!" he replied before bowing like he was thanking the audience

"Now shush and enjoy the show!" he spoke before lying down and pulling out some popcorn seemingly out of nowhere before offering some to the satans who Azazel couldn't help but take a few.

Meanwhile the elder devils were thrown across the rooms like ragdolls. The Red Dragon emperor then turned to the young devils before charging forward clearly aimed at Rias. Sairarog and Sona stood in front of Rias along with their peerages determined to protect her.

Sona however found her peerage being levitated by a blond magician who threw them into a magical box before locking them in a box with a wave of her wand and an innocent smile on her face. While three beings one quickly identified as Vali the white dragon emperor, Bikou the descendant of Sun wukong and Arthur Pendragon quickly charged Sairorg peerage distracting them and putting them in a fight for their lives.

Xenovia, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko stood in front of Rias intent on protecting her.

"Issei calm down!" Xenovia barked but it was no use as Issei charged through knocking them away. He only slowed down in front of Rias where he immediately clasped his hand around her neck and lifted her towards him. She wrapped her hands around his arm and desperately tried to pry them off but it was no use. She could feel Issei's grip tight and tears streamed down her eyes she couldn't believe it her beloved pawn was now attacking her.

With his spare hand he suddenly threw off his helmet exposing his face but to Rias the determination and love she saw in his eyes were gone now replaced with the ice cold glaze of disgust and desire to kill. He leaned forward a snarl on his face,

"Your demon has come back to haunt you Rias…" he spoke her name with disgust while Rias stared her once beloved pawn who was now currently slowly choking her and killing her.

 **Well I will leave it at that because I like cliff hangers plus I need some time to think where this will continue on from but please tell me how it is. I know I made Loki a bit different but the way he is represented in DXD doesn't ring god of mischief in my eyes, so yeah. I know it was short but I thought I should at least give you guys something. Also for those who say i might make Issei and Co. too powerful well the devils were pretty much caught off guard so there was only so much they could do and thus this is why the fight seems one sided. I hope you don't think this development is too rapid but I hope to build on it until next time!**


End file.
